disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Apple Poison
: “Ladies and gentleman. If you take one bite from this sweet apple, you will become the fairest in the world, and you will become one of our friends here in the captivating Villain's World.” : ― Apple Poison greeting guests Apple Poison is a character of Tokyo Disney Sea's Halloween Time. He is the Evil Queen from Snow White's underling/subordinate/minion, and is said to be the personification of the Red Apple used against Snow White. Background With the purpose of "inviting humans to the world of villains", each underling was changed into "figures appealing to humans" by their master villan and dispatched to the human world in Tokyo Disneysea's 2015 Halloween. Apple Poison was one of those underlings, whose identity is the Wicked Queen's Red Apple. He is introduced by Mr V, who is the MC for the event, as "the secret of the apple he holds..." He always has a poisoned apple with him. He sometimes asks guests what their favourite fruit is, and is extremely delighted if they answer 'apple'. His signature shows an apple motif. His pose is crossing both arms in front of him and lifting an apple. His relationship with the other underlings in general don't involve discrimination, however he has a bad relationship with Jack Heart due to their height. Personality Compared to the other underlings, he gives off an elegant and mature impression. His behaviour and mannerisms are gentleman-like, and at times you may see him escorting Pretty Scar as they exit the Atmosphere Show. His introduction speech is a mix of English, but asides from that he speaks normally. It seems as though he doesn't just chew apples, as sometimes he chews his lines as well and can't say them properly, which some find endearing. He seems to have either aichmophobia or belonephobia, which is the fear of sharp objects or needles respectively. Appearance He is a tall man who wears a black, long jacket and has a dark blue shade around his eyes. Relationships Pretty Scar Because the other underlings don't like her, he's the one who escorts her (when they exit the Atmosphere Show). When a recruiting is successful, he ruffles Scar's hair from above with joy. Ms Hades Because he was late, he was scolded by Hades and her who were already there together before him. Hook They can be seen at the Atmosphere Show together a lot. He resolves to not touch her unless it's to try aim for the apple she has in her hand. Farja The designated places where they go around sailing, ファージャの勢いに負けて譲るなど、押され気味になる。 Veil Veil gets angry whenever Jack Heart and him are together fighting. Although a lot of the time he covers his ears whenever she jingles her bell or sings, sometimes he also praises her singing. Eight Foot Joe He supports Eight Foot Joe who seems to stiffen and almost collapse at Scar's self introduction. Jack, who was also nearby at the time, helped support him. Mr Dalmatia There are a lot of instances where, if Apple Poison doesn't come (to him) when they reassemble after sailing, Dalmatia will go to him (because if he goes to Jack, it will turn into a fight) Malfi There was a time when Apple Poision got irritated because Malfi said the food I hate is apple pie. Jack Heart They are generally acknowledged to have a cat and dog like relationship and are on bad terms. Although it's often that Jack is the one who instigates it, Apple Poison himself has teased Jack about his height saying "You're so short that I couldn't see you". There are many times, when he spots a guest having a Jack-related item or sign, he makes a disgusted look and vomits out "Please burn it". Credits *Pixiv Page on Apple Poison.